


Когда просыпается Ной

by Alex_Alair



Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-10
Updated: 2019-08-10
Packaged: 2020-08-14 00:49:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20183488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alex_Alair/pseuds/Alex_Alair
Summary: Когда созданное с таким трудом собственное маленькое королевство разрушается. Когда есть единственная мечта - сохранить немногое, что осталось от маленького мира, столь далекого от реальности... просыпается Ной.





	Когда просыпается Ной

С самого детства Руби была умной девочкой. Не удачливой, не счастливой. Просто умной. Она создавала вокруг себя свою реальность, свой идеальный мир, который ограничивался школьным классом или университетским потоком. Про таких, как Руби, часто говорят «она не живет в реальности» и это действительно так – девушка создавала свою реальность, в которой каждое живое существо добровольно подчинялось ей: однокурсница помогала с рефератами, сокурсник делал за нее всю тяжелую работу. И, что самое важное, все хотели помочь Руби, никого и заставлять не требовалось. Являясь «Богом» в своем мире, девушка с грустью обнаруживала, что для всех остальных, тех, кто не был частью ее жизни, она оставалась никем. Это знание убивало. Неуемные амбиции требовали подняться еще выше, распространить свое влияние за пределы маленького мирка, которым играючи правила Руби.  
Но при первой же попытке все планы пошли крахом. Мечта так и осталась Мечтой, девушка так и осталась королевой крошечного королевства, будучи не в силах хоть как-то изменить ход событий. Одна за другой провалились все идеи, приходившие в голову Руби, а время поджимало – близился выпускной, вот-вот ее маленький мир разрушится, разобьется, как хрустальная ваза. И не склеить его, не спасти. По вечерам накатывало состояние апатии, временами – паника и тревожность. Изредка хотелось плакать, кричать, делать что угодно, лишь бы сохранить свое королевство нетронутым. Исполнить Мечту.

Королева не должна показывать подданным грусти, а потому на людях девушка надевала маску, оставаясь веселой и озорной студенткой, которая, как казалось, даже не умеет плакать. Но ужас становился все сильнее. Его ненадолго удавалось утопить в стакане дорогого виски – благо, финансовое состояние позволяло. После походов в бар снились дикие сны, в которых Руби была то маленькой девочкой, то мальчиком, то и вовсе какой-то непонятной личностью. И в каждом сновидении она знала четко – все возможно. Любая мечта осуществима. По ночам девушка создавала воздушные замки, невероятных существ, еще неизвестные науке изобретения. Она исполняла Мечты. Утром же снова накатывала апатия – ведь весь рай был всего лишь сном. 

\- Мне страшно. – Руби сидела перед огромным зеркалом в спальне и плакала. Рядом с ней стояла чашка давно остывшего зеленого чая и лежал клубнично-сливочный леденец в прозрачной обертке – в последнее время девушка полюбила эту сладость. Изнутри как будто что-то рвалось наружу, не находя выхода ни в слезах, ни в истошном крике.  
\- Нам больно. – голос в голове. Только этого не хватало, самое время сойти с ума. Руби подняла голову, вглядываясь в зеркало, но увидела только себя и никого больше. Решив, что это все от переутомления, девушка поскорее нырнула под одеяло и постаралась уснуть.  
Но грезы не принесли нужного успокоения. Снилась девочка. Коротко стриженная малышка, одетая в форму какой-то частной школы, о чем свидетельствовала брошь в виде герба, приколотая к лацкану черного жакета. Девочка улыбалась, а за ее спиной снова было зеркало. Руби как будто инстинктивно чувствовала, что ей нужно взглянуть на себя. Она подошла и увидела в отражении нечто странное – вроде бы она, но явно не двадцатилетняя, в такой же форме и с необычными желтыми глазами.  
\- Мы прекрасны, - наконец подала голос девочка, - и мы можем сделать все, что захотим. - Словно в доказательство сказанного вдалеке возник золотой дворец, сияющий, будто солнце в зените.  
\- Я мечтала о таком в детстве. Я мечтала быть королевой и жить в сияющем замке, - улыбнулась Руби, с восхищением глядя на сооружение.  
\- И ты стала королевой. У тебя есть твое королевство.  
\- Оно скоро исчезнет. Разобьется на тысячу осколков, а новое я построить не смогу, я не сумею, - на глаза девушки навернулись слезы.  
\- Мы сможем его спасти. Позволь мне помочь тебе, - незнакомка взяла Руби за руку. – Я научу тебя осуществлять Мечты.  
\- Перед тем, как я соглашусь, хочу спросить, кто ты? – слишком странно. Почему все происходящее не казалось сном и почему ощущалось как нечто правильное?  
\- Я Роад. Я это ты. – тот ответ, который Руби меньше всего ожидала услышать. Что это могло бы значить?  
\- Отличный ответ, Ро-ад. И как ты мне поможешь? – девушка с недоверием взглянула на чудачку из сна.  
\- Я буду рядом и научу тебя…  
На этом сон оборвался и Руби проснулась от адской боли в голове. Она тут же бросилась к аптечке за таблетками. Только в ванной девушка взглянула на себя в зеркало и ужаснулась – на лбу располагались кровоточащие раны в виде крестов. Студентка зажмурилась, а затем снова посмотрела на себя – никаких видимых следов крови или царапин она не обнаружила, голова больше не кровоточила, хотя боль и осталась. Приняв таблетку, Руби снова отправилась спать.

***

Через несколько дней ее навестил странный молодой мужчина, который был рад этой встрече так, как будто наконец-то увидел давно потерянного родственника, не иначе. Он подарил ей Благословение Графа и назвался Тики Микком, Удовольствием Ноя.  
\- Я так счастлив, что ты снова со мной, Роад…  
Остатки человеческого сознания зацепились за почему-то знакомое имя. Но полноценная мысль не успела сформироваться – Ной поглотил ее, полностью пробудившись.  
\- Я так рада видеть тебя, Тики. Наконец-то я снова здесь. Наконец-то я снова умею осуществлять мечты.


End file.
